Sharpay Evan’s 10 Reasons for Hating February 14th
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: She may love pink, but not once February comes along. Zekpay
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you probably recognize. Except the ring, I do own that.**

* * *

Sharpay Evans had never liked Valentine 's Day. She seemed like the type of person to absolutely love it, but that wasn't the case. Very few people actually knew this fact, Ryan of course, being one of them. 

Sharpay had many reasons for not liking the holiday.

Reason number one: Too many hearts. Sharpay Evans was NOT a heart person. She even replaced her a's with stars when she wrote. She didn't understand why hearts pretty much got their own holiday and stars didn't. Seriously, what do hearts have that stars don't? Some people say that the fourth of July was just for stars. Apparently those people didn't pass their American History. Life isn't fair. The fact that she didn't have Troy Bolton proved that point. At least she had learned to accept that fact plus, she had to admit that Gabriella and Troy were extremely cute together.

Reason number two: Why did you have to celebrate your love for a person on only one day of the year? Why couldn't you celebrate it everyday? A extremely strange concept coming from Sharpay Evans, but she really did wonder that.

Reason number three: It's a Catholic holiday. Why would you celebrate a Catholic holiday if you aren't Catholic? Almost every person that celebrates the holiday is not Catholic! Go figure.

Reason number four: She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she also didn't like the holiday because she never got a present from a guy that liked her. Sure Ryan gave her a gift, but they're siblings. That doesn't count.

Reason number five: Why would you want a holiday that leaves out all the single people? That's just cruel and unusual punishment! Sure Sharpay thought most of the people should be left out because they weren't pretty enough, but she was definitely pretty enough. Most definitely pretty enough. Heck she is beautiful and gorgeous. She deserves a boyfriend. Who wouldn't want to go out with her? But no, same thing each year, only a gift from Ryan and a five dollar check from grandma. Woo hoo.

Reason number six: The greeting card companies take way too much advantage of those in love on this day. There are just so many huge stuffed animals holding a heart you can give your loved one and there are only so many roses one can get before hating them.

Reason number seven: The holiday is outlawed in some Muslim countries….why couldn't it be outlawed in the Untied States? New Mexico? Maybe just Albuquerque?

Reason number eight: Depressing love songs make most of the best love songs. Seriously….think about it. You can't get much better than Band of Gold, S.O.S., Breaking Up is Hard to Do, Achy Breaky Heart, This Love, Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Bye Bye Bye, It's My Party, Potential Breakup Song, I Heard it Through the Grapevine, Stop in the Name of Love, Goodbye Earl, Help Me Rhonda, or Big Girls Don't Cry, right?

Reason number nine: If you're single and really miss your ex, what are you going to be thinking about on Valentine's Day? How horrible it is that the guy you love is out there at the most expensive restaurant in town with his new ugly girlfriend that he cheated on you with? Sounds like the most awesome day of the year for sure now.

Reason number ten: Poetry is _SO_ nineteenth century. Why read poetry or have it recited to you when there is a perfectly good iPod next to you in your $150 Dooney and Burke purse with infinitely better 'poetry ' put to music? Who doesn't like music? Raise of hands?

Sharpay walked into East High on February first, for the first time since last February not wearing any pink. Once February hit, she refused to wear pink. It made her depressed to think that the majority of the world actually celebrated the holiday.

She grimaced as she got to her extremely pink locker. She opened it and started to put a few things in it, but she stopped when she noticed that there was a small box wrapped in blue paper.

"Ryan! Did you put this in here?" She demanded as he was also taking things out of his locker.

"Nope." He replied looking at it too. "Open it up and find out what it is."

"Good morning Sharpay." Zeke said as he passed by Sharpay's locker on his way to his own.

She didn't even notice, too engrossed in her mystery box.

She gasped as she opened it and found a wide band, silver ring, with blue stars on it.

"Ooh, bull's eye! It screams 'Sharpay.'" Ryan said as she handed him the box, while she examined the ring. She put it on, happy that it fit.

"I love it!" She said clapping once she got it on.

" Someone's got a secret admirer! " Ryan said reading a small note he found in the box.

"Give me that!" Sharpay responded snatching it away from him.

_Dear Ms. Evans_

_Happy February 1st.__ I've noticed that you don't like hearts, so I __got you a__ ring__ with stars on it__ instead. __Stay tuned, there's more to come! __I promise by the time I'm done you won't dislike February 14th anymore. _

_-Your Secret A__dmirer_

"Hmm…" Sharpay said not quite sure what to think about it.

* * *

**Anti-****Valentines**** day until offered gifts.**** I consider reviews gifts. They're much less fattening than c****hocolate I plan on ****buying on**** the 15th**** at the day after sales. ****If you like this ****Valentines**** Day story so far, I highly suggest you go read my other one Pink Hearts or Blue Stars (it's along the same lines as this one). It's Harry Potter though, not HSM. ****I plan on at least one more chapter for this story ****fyi****. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So of course, just like my other holiday story Last Christmas, this one won't be done in time. I would've had it out sooner, but lucky me, I once again, had a health problem that a 60 year old should have, not someone who is almost twenty. Joy.**

Every morning since February first, Sharpay got to school early. She had come to the conclusion that she had the best secret admirer ever. They had left her a new gift every day since. February second it was a Saturday. Her mother found a box in the mailbox that had a royal blue silk headband with silver stars on it. Monday the fourth at school she found two gifts in her locker. A compact with real crystals on it and a gift certificate to her favorite spa, which of course she could go to anytime with Daddy's credit card, but she gave Secret Admirer a break for that one.

She had honestly started to wonder if it was someone like Chad trying to pull a prank on her, then she realized that Chad wouldn't be smart enough to figure out that she didn't like Valentine's Day…right?

"Ryan do you know who is doing this?" Sharpay asked on Tuesday the fifth as she drove them to school.

"Nope." Ryan said with a straight face. He really wondered how his sister didn't notice that he took longer to get to the car than usual after school, but it would be worth all the effort by the end of this. There was no need for her to know that he had been helping her admirer from the beginning.

As soon as the car was parked Sharpay rushed out, leaving it up to Ryan to lock it because she wanted to see what she got today.

She ran to her locker as quick as you can in black with silver star three and a half inch heels. It took her three tries before she got it open because of her excitement. By the time she finally did get it open, Taylor, Martha, Gabriella, and Kelsi had gathered around to see what she got that day, almost as excited as she was.

"Wow isn't that a different wrapping paper then yesterday?" Martha asked noticing the new box wrapped in once again blue wrapping paper with stars on it, but a different pattern.

"It's kind of heavy." Sharpay said as she ripped it open.

There was a chorus of 'awws' as Sharpay looked over her new gift, a silver music box with stars engraved in it.

"Look at the big star on the front Sharpay!" Taylor said pointing to it excitedly.

_Sharpay Evans, __A__ Star I__f I __Ever Saw O__ne_

"Okay, that is just too cute!" Gabriella gushed. Sharpay opened it up to hear _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ and to find another note, something she hadn't gotten since the first gift.

_Dear Sharpay, _

_I hope you have liked my gifts so far. __There will one more gift tomorrow. __In order to keep you curious and in suspense, the next time __after tomorrow__ that is) that__you will find another gift__ is __on the __fourteenth. __Learn to enjoy the second month of the __year,__ it's not actually that bad, especially if you get to celebrate it with someone that likes you. So I hope you like your new music box. N__ow you have a place to keep tha__t beautiful __star ring_

_-Secret Admirer_

_"_Hey Sharpay, isn't the Wizard of Oz your favorite musical?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes…" She replied looking up from the note, rather depressed. "He's not leaving anymore gifts except one tomorrow until Valentines' day."

* * *

Sharpay had never wanted any day to come as bad as she wanted Valentine's Day to, even when she knew she had to wait five days for her pink mustang to get a paint job (Who wants a white car when you can have pink?) Now she had to wait a WHOLE week for Valentine's Day…a WHOLE week!

Her last gift had been two CDs. One that Secret Admirer had made of songs that apparently reminded him of her and then a brand new Maroon 5 CD. Maroon 5 was her favorite band, but the CD had been out for months. Why did he give it to her?

It was finally Valentine's Day and Sharpay was once again rushing out of her car to get to her locker. She was so focused on getting to her locker, she ran into a few people and knocked them over accidentally.

* * *

Ryan yawned as he took his time getting out of the car; he had to wake up early in order to meet the mystery man so he could put the things in Sharpay's locker today. In other words, this was his second time being at school today. Fortunately for him, Sharpay didn't know that.

Once he got into the school he saw Sharpay jumping up and down at her locker while screaming, like he had suspected she would be.

"Help?"

Ryan jumped when he realized that Zeke was at his feet with cake all over him.

"You okay?" he asked helping him up and over to a trash can in to attempt to get the cake and frosting off.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't know what I'm going to do about the cake though."

* * *

"He got you a front row ticket to Maroon 5 for tonight!?" Gabriella exclaimed when Sharpay handed her the tickets that were in the card on her dozen of blue carnations.

Sharpay squealed again. She couldn't help it.

"Yes! He said he'd meet me by my car after school!" She responded still jumping up and down.

* * *

"Ryan! Get your hands off of my eyes! You're going to ruin my mascara and eye shadow!" Sharpay screeched as the two walked to her car after school.

"I can't, I promised your secret admirer! Ouch! Quit stepping on my feet in your heels! It's really painful!"

"That's what you get for not telling me who it was! " She responded crossing her arms over her chest, not happy with Ryan at all.

"Would you have given the person a chance if they had given you a present each day in person?" Ryan asked rolling his eyes.

"…No probably not." Sharpay responded annoyed that her brother was right. They suddenly stopped.

"Okay so this isn't your car Sharpay, but his. I'm going to take your car home and now you two can enjoy your Valentine's Day together." Ryan said uncovering her hands.

"Happy February 14th Sharpay." Zeke said standing next to his SUV, holding a star shaped cake and his own ticket to Maroon 5.

"Zeke." Sharpay said shocked. How didn't she think of it being him? She stood there just staring at him for a few seconds before running to him and hugging him. Thankfully, Ryan had taken the cake from Zeke seconds before.

"Sorry the cake isn't perfect. I had another one this morning but you ran into me on your way to your locker. I went home at lunch and made this one. The frosting would have looked better, but I had to change too since the cake was all over my shirt." Zeke said rambling, still afraid she was going to reject him. It was Sharpay after all.

"Thank you so much." She said loosening her grip on him and stepping back a little bit to look at him.

"You're wearing pink today." Zeke said smiling, convinced she wasn't just acting.

Sharpay looked down. She was so intent on getting to school, she hadn't even noticed what she had put on, something extremely rare for her. At least she matched still.

"I'll be going now." Ryan said smiling, and setting the cake down carefully on the hood of Zeke's car.

"We need to be too. Come on, get in." Zeke said, still smiling.

"What are we doing?" Sharpay asked as Zeke opened her door.

"Celebrating your least favorite holiday in style."

"Happy Valentine's Day Zeke." Sharpay responded before kissing him. Fortunately he kept his cool enough not to faint.

**Ok not exactly what I call a great ending, but I couldn't think of anything better :P I'm not even quite sure how popular Maroon 5 is, but it's pretty much the only 'new' band I listen to (I consider new in as they came out in the last 30 years FYI) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
